Long Second Life of Bree Tanner
by lv2readmanga
Summary: What could've happened, and what should've happened. Read & Review, thanks! Just a short little story. Maybe a few more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright on my skin as we approached our fight. I knew what riley had actually planned for us but all I care about right now was finding Diego. I thought as I ran, the wind through my hair. Where is he? My mind raced with concern, I couldn't fight the feelings I had. They wouldn't change. I started putting the pieces together, Riley and her wanted an army against the other vampires. My gut said it was wrong.. I If I could have I would be gone right now. But first I need Diego, and then we could join fred and run far away from this Chaos.

As riley approached me I felt a deepening pain in my gut, remembring what he said Diego had meant to tell me.

"what are you doing? We have to fight like you said right?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"i cannot find her, therefore I cannot be alone. There are enough people to fight the yellow eyes. I will return. Face the fight or face me, Bree." he concluded and ran far away, and I knew he wasn't coming back.

My heart raced. Was Diego dead? He couldn't be. My worry made me shake. Not just because of Diego missing and no sign of him, but also the terror that was about to ensue right in front of my eyes.  
No. I thought over and over. 

I raced into the woods desperate to find Diego and run. I have never felt so terrified. I ran through the trees looking for his scent trying to focus on anything I could get. I smelled the funniest thing about 200 yards away, but I knew it was him. I ran toward it and finally knelt before the beaten up vampire that was Diego. He looked horrible. He was awake but barley alive, probably from some sort of drug that was keeping him from healing. I was relevled but also scared for both of us. I heard the sound of approaching feet and my gut dropped. The vampires.

My adrenaline and vampire strength willed me to pick up his body and Burst up into the canopy of trees. All I cared about now was just him which went against all my instincts of my own safety. Please be ok I thought to myself. I jumped for what felt like miles, ignoring my struggling body, my growing hunger. Soon I got to a tall brush with a thick trunked tree that could support both our weights. I dropped him as I dropped myself next to him.  
"riley did this to you." I said simply putting my head in my hands angered, "I hope he dies a painful death." suddenly a strangled sound came from Diego.  
"Bree... Blood.. Need... Recover..." he muttered in pain quietly, he looked near death. My head raced. Diego Diego... Ran through my head. My safety or his... I was going to betray my senses and beliefs once again. I leaned down to Diego with only one thought in my head... Could my blood help? I put my hair behind my ear and whispered to him quietly.  
"take my blood, I owe you my life." I spoke confidently before putting my neck near his beautiful stone lips. He didn't say a word. I felt hands on my face before I felt his lips touch my neck, as I reddied myself for his fangs. I was taking a risk here, this could kill us both. But we didn't have a choice.

He kissed it softly as I sighed softly sort of at a peace which was more than rare. I then felt his fangs pierce my neck and I gasped ready for the pain to envelop my body. But it didn't come. There was nothing. At first.

As he started drinking I felt that same feeling in my stomach, but it ran deeper than that now. I felt it through my whole body. What was happening? My eyes shot open wide and for the first time I was experiencing warmth. An actual feeling. I didnt even feel hungry.

As he drank deeper i felt a string connect us to eachother. Not literally, but like a tie. What was this? I suddenly felt Diego's body start to warm next to mine. We were feeling the same thing. It felt like the moment lasted for hours but I didn't want it to end. All my worries were fading. Suddenly he pulled away and opened his eyes to mine. I gasped. They were a glowing sky blue. I couldn't be more confused and obviously my eyes were the same, according to Diegos facial expression. I helped him sit up slowly.  
"what...happened?" I asked him not sure exactly what I meant by that. He spoke.  
"Riley... He tricked me and I couldn't be more foolish to let it happen. We were leaving and he attacked me before i knew what was happening." he said meeting my eyes, then putting his hands on my face softly.  
"why did you save me? You do realize what's happened now right." he said seriously. I stared at him blankly.  
"I'm blood tied to you Bree. The proof is in the eye color."  
"yes." I said simply. I would accept that. I knew what it meant. But how did Diego feel about this? What if he didn't feel right? Well, crap.  
He must've seen the confliction in my eyes because the next thing I knew his lips were moving against mine softly and sweetly. This time it felt different. A good different. He then cradled my face again for awhile before speaking to me.  
"I'm alright Bree. But are you? You realize were connected now... Well almost. You'd have to drink my blood to complete it but... Bree you saved my life. It means so much to me. Riley would have come back to finish me off." he said smiling to me in relief. "but you went against yourself for me, you should have ran away. Why didn't you?" he asked me. This question had taken me by suprise.  
"I.. I don't know." I said thinking. " I couldn't just leave you behind Diego. Your my friend.." I said. He looked at me.  
"you care about me alot then Bree.. Am I right?" I nodded my head.  
"I... Think I love you Diego. And I know I'm crazy for that. In the middle of all of this everything that's happened.." I put my hand out toward his and he entwined our fingers and squeezed.  
"I love you to Bree. Alot more than you know." he said softly to me. " I always thought about you even when I was with riley planning out this whole thing.. You were always on my mind." then he pulled me into his lap into a tight embrace holding me close before whispering into my ear.  
"would you.. Drink from me Bree?" he asked softly, "if it is what you want, of course. If not I understand." he stated solemnly. But I shook my head.  
"of course Diego. I want to be close to you and feel your warmth.. If just for one more time." I said before putting my lips on his neck, kissing it softly.  
"may I?"  
"please." he said. Then my teeth sunk into his soft flesh and I was drinking from the fountains of heaven. Feelings were coursing through me. Wonderful human emotions. Passion love romance and lust for this boy. His blood was sweeter than even an angels, and warm. I felt full, for once in my life. Were we... Soulmates now? I was entitled to him and he was now entitled to me. As I was drinking he softly bit into my neck and we both drank from eachother.

I heard a guttural moan come from his throat as he pulled me closer as I moaned to. It created a feeling that nothing could ever encompass. Then I felt a tear run down my cheek as we both pulled away but stayed in our embrace. Even though our acts were clearly vampire acts, I had never felt so human in my entire life.  
"so were connected now."  
"I can feel you." Diego said. "I can feel how you feel.. Yes were truly connected now. Then he spoke to me through his mind and the words he thought definitly didn't need to be spoken for me to know they were true.  
I love you. He thought to me. I smiled and cuddled into him.  
I love you to. I thought back.  
We can get away from here now. I thought to him. Fred is waiting for us and we can get new lives.  
He seemed unsure at first.  
He's been protecting me Diego. He's safe.  
Diego kissed my forhead and nodded. Alright. But if he tries anything funny..  
I shook my head. No he wouldn't. I know that. I then stood up and Diego joined me, grasping my hand. A new start we both thought. Then we started actually walking slowly back to the house, both more human then either of us expected. And I liked that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stay or Run

Fred was there when we got back, but he didn't look so hot. He motioned for us to come quickly, so we did. My vampire instincts kicked back in, which was kind of a bummer, but feeling human was also being vulnerable, and vulnerable got you killed. I couldn't be vulnerable, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Gotta go, like, now." Fred said through his teeth, starting to lead us into the woods swiftly. I was confused, I tilted my head. _What was going on?_ My gaze met Diego's, and he asked Fred that question for me.

"What's going on?" Diego asked seriously. Fred stopped in his tracks and quickly turned to us, his eyes staring into Diego's like a wild cat.

"Follow me, we have a lot to talk about, but right now we gotta get outta here or were all toast. Like, literally."

Man, Fred likes to say like a lot.

So, we did as we were directed and we ran like hell.

Not even a mile away we heard an explosion from behind, and not long after, the strong smell of smoke. Diego and I met eyes for a split second, and without even mind speaking, we both knew what had happened.

_He blew up the freakin house. He knew some of us would back out of the fight. An even better reason he needed to die._ Riley was dead meat in my eyes.

We ran for what seemed like miles, and every few minutes, Fred would stop to change directions as well as other things apparently.

"We can't let them follow our track, no matter who it is. If anyone else strayed from the fight we just can't, they'll leave an obvious trail that, if were not careful, the yellow eyes or if riley is still alive, will find. It can only be us now."

He explained all this as he found stray animals running about, and spilling there blood to create a diversion. Then we further continued.

Finally we hit pavement; I wasn't sure where we were. The road was beaten up out of use, and there was a dense overlaying fog that seemed like it'd been there for years.

Not that I was scared.

Fred suddenly halted to a stop, swiveling his head around as if someone were watching us, then he turned to us.

"Colorado." He said, seeming to be pondering the idea quietly, his breath cutting through the thick air.

Diego and I were behind him listening intently, and for the first time since I've been human, I felt the cold. That's when my instincts kicked in once again.

Diego must've sensed me tense, because the next thing I knew his fingers were entwined with mine, squeezing mine, trying to assure me. We met eyes, and once again, his eyes were glowing blue through the mist. His eyes told me: _it'll be alright._ He thought to me.

_Where were we?_

"Were way outside the city, right Fred?" I asked foolishly, I should know where we are.

"Yea..." He said aloud, "But im not exactly sure where we should go from here."

I thought for a moment.

_Face the fight… or face me._

That Quote ran through my head, and even started giving me a headache, and Diego must've heard me. I felt my dead heart beat for that second.

_We can't let him find us. _We both thought.

"Fred, we gotta keep moving." He said swiftly, getting Fred's attention.

Fred seemed lost in his thoughts. I tried pushing into his mind for a moment, and what I caught was a sense of fear. I put my hand on his shoulder for a moment getting him to focus and met his gaze.

_We can't let them follow us, Fred. Focus. _I spoke into his mind. He's never done this before. He's always been so focused. He's never let anything get to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, refocusing his thoughts.

Fred said nodded his head once, and started running again. And we followed, Diego and I still hand in hand.

And for some reason, he led us to a coffee shop in Montana.

And for some even more odd reason, we talked about what had happened in the past 24 hours of our crazy newborn lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The explanation

I looked down into my coffee cup, looking at the strange yet familiar substance placed before me. I sighed, causing the liquid to ripple. Odd. I never noticed this before.

As I was lost in my ever human like trance, Diego nudged me. Right. Explaining. I looked across the table to Fred who looked like a misplaced wreck, obviously confused. He looked like he had a lot of questions and needed a lot of answers to those questions. I sighed once again.

"What the hell happened back there?" Fred said to us, which was a pretty vague question to me. What the hell did even happen, in my point of view, can be explained, but not fully, and defiantly not clearly.

"Bree saved my ass, to explain things in short, first off." Diego said, clearing his throat.

"Ahh famous Bree saves the day once again." He said whistling and leaning back in his chair. "How'd ya pull that one off? Oh and while were talking about that… how do you explain the million other things that happened?" Fred said quickly, trying to be quiet, yet came out frantic.

"Riley was leading us to the fight, and he ran away like a fool on hot coals. At this point I knew Diego was somewhere and I went after him and found him nearly dead, and he told me riley and… she, whatever her name is, did it. Anyway, I heard the vampires coming so I picked him up and got up in the trees. And I saved him." I explained. Fred didn't seem satisfied.

"How." He said simply, gazing at me. He knew there was something else to this story. I blushed, and Diego luckily picked up the slack for me.

"She gave me her blood." He told Fred, whose eyes went wide; as he absorbed all the new information he was being told. Diego also explained, without getting slightly flustered, how I drank from him as well, and our newly formed blood tie, leaving out the part about our newly found relationship as well. Slightly embarrassing and informal at the time.

"So what that's why the whole eyes thing is there, to, right?" He asked, and we nodded.

"Like some sort of connection, we think." I said briefly.

Fred leaned back in his chair again, whistling.

"You know that could've killed you both." He looked to Diego, then focusing back to me. "And Bree that's so unlike you to go against your instincts, almost…. Like..." He struggled for words.

"Like a human." I stated simply, not in the least bit awkward for me to say (not). He met my gaze steadily.

"Exactly Bree. Almost like a human instinct… you don't think there's some part inside you that's still… human is it? That couldn't be possible... Like it's waking up or something?" Fred seemed to ramble, raising an eyebrow. I never thought of it that way, at least not in that context. I knew I had been acting human… but I never thought a part of me could still BE… nevertheless that part of me waking UP... I shuddered. And for now I couldn't think that way. We had to focus on what was going on. So I shook my head in disagreement.

"I don't think so." I said my voice unsure.

"So. Out of Comradeship." Fred concluded and I shook my head slowly in agreement, throwing a sideway glance at Diego to just go with it. _We couldn't let Fred think we had become… soft. At least not right now, he needed his support, and we needed his. At least till this all blew over._ My mind whispered to his. Diego nodded slightly and quickly glanced back to Fred.

I changed the subject and cleared my throat.

"So we think Riley is still alive, but were not sure. That bomb could've been set to detonate on its own at a set time, or he could've been there. The second option would probably be worse considering he'd still be alive. Just because he's a bad leader doesn't mean he wasn't powerful, and still isn't. He sounded pretty serious when he said face him or face the fight." I explained. And Fred pitched in, back in the ball game.

"So... We can't just assume he's dead. We have to follow instinct and stay a clear distance. Meaning always on the run, right?" He asked unsure.

"Yes. No question." Diego answered. Fred bit his lip.

"I suppose that's better food wise, we could kill a night, then keep moving, no suspicion." He stated. We both nodded.

"But for tonight… we need a place to stay…." I explained realizing we have no money or back up plan. That's when Diego smiled and kicked in his opinion. By pulling out a platinum card. _Huh?_

"Got our back up plan right here, we stay in a hotel tonight. Tomorrow were on the run again." He explained, meeting my gaze and grinning, twirling the card between his fingers. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ah hotel showers. A shower after 2 days without one, you never know how good you got it till it's gone. I let the water cascade down my skin. It wasn't super necessary for us to shower, considering we didn't sweat... But hey, anything to relax me for the moment... Human feelings.

Crap. There goes relaxing.

Was Fred right? Was some part of my old self starting to awaken? It sorta scared me... Yet Diego felt feelings as well... I think. Was I the only one who was going through this? Was I really alone? No... I had Diego and Fred... But I can't be weak... Not for now.. I had to keep reminding myself.

Of course, debating with my new found humanly feelings, came another issue... Feeding. I was battling myself with that one, as the 3 of us sat in our hotel room, Fred and Diego discussing details, and I fresh from my shower. I bit my lip.

Fred stepped out of the room suddenly, leaving Diego and I alone. We met eyes and his gaze told me to come by him. I climbed into his lap and he pulled me close.

"You smell delicious." was the first thing mumbled into my hair. And I giggled.

What a funny thing to say, and he laughed with me. It was the only thing we reveled in, considering our on the run situation. I cuddled deep into his chest, he was warm... I don't know how I could sense it, but it was there.

"When do we tell Fred?" I asked Diego. He looked down at me.

"When he gets back." he said simply, pulling me closer to him, "we don't need to make a big deal out of it, though."

I nodded. I mean besides the fact that we had a mission to focus on… it'd be nice to have a real relationship. Nothing huge but I mean who else would know, just Fred and us. If we kept it that way we could still focus on staying hidden. And we can't keep secrets.

If Fred found out we were keeping… us, a secret, he'd start to think we were keeping other secrets etc etc. All that could lead to disaster. And right now disaster is the opposite of our desires.

I bit my lip again, _no secrets._

"Diego… I know I haven't said anything about this but... When Fred said he thought my human side was waking up… do you think that could be?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes. Diego just looked at me and caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

"Are you scared Bree?" He asked quietly.

I hadn't asked myself that question. I liked the feelings I had, but was it from adrenaline or fear? I bit my lip for the third time.

"If my human side were waking up… I would have no idea what would happen. That's the part that scares me… I like having feeling Diego… it makes me feel… alive." I explained, struggling for words.

I looked into his eyes, and surprisingly his eyes show understanding.

How could he know what I was feeling?

"Do you know how I feel…. What its like to feel?" I asked Diego, the words slipping out of my mouth easily. I saw his face relax like he'd wanted to hear the words.

"Yes. I think the same thing may be happening to me as well, Bree, to us." He said, holding my hand.

_Us?_ _What does he mean?_

"Like just us, Diego?"

"Yes, just us." He replied.

_How could that be?..._

_Of course._

_Our bond._

"Do you think…?" I said slowly, having to steady my breathing, "there might be a possibility that it'd be because… our bond?" I whispered quietly, and Diego slowly nodded at my words.

But it was just a theory. For now. This is when I realized something. I wasn't thirsty. Like at all. And I hadn't felt the burn since… I shook my head.

I looked to Diego in confusion before speaking.

"I… im not really thirsty." I said simply to him, and Diego raised an eyebrow for a moment like I was speaking gibberish. Then I saw confliction in his face.

"Im not either..." he said agreeing, his response more of a question then an answer.

I closed my eyes and absorbed what we'd just discussed, and put it far away in the back of my brain, looking back into Diego's glowing blue eyes.

"It'll be ok Bree." He spoke to me, pushing hair behind my hair, and cradling my face, tilting my head back, and then he kissed me. It wasn't more as fiery as it was sweet, his lips moving against mine softly and slowly. His hands were softly running along the small of my back, putting me completley at ease. He held my face close as we breathed each others air. We heard a knock at the door and we parted, but Diego kept me on his lap, caressing my hand.

Fred walked inside our room, holding 3 separate cards, obviously hotel room keys, and packets full of information.

"Man! Montana surprisingly has a lot of places to see!" He exclaimed throwing the packets on the bed, seeing us, and smiling at us, like he'd known all along.

"I am parched. You guys ready for our snackk?" He asked us grinning.

_No secrets._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5:

Hotel showers are good sure, but when it comes to TV, it pure just sucks. I was sitting on the bed of our hotel room, flipping through the channels aimlessly while Fred and Diego discussed the evening's plans. Apparently Fred wanted to go out and feed.

_Could we really tell Fred… we weren't thirsty anymore?_

I met eyes with Diego, _We promised no more secrets._

He nodded his head and turned back to Fred, keeping his voice calm and controlled as he told Fred what I was afraid to. I watched his stature change, from formal to relax. I could tell he was nervous, but it was something only we could share and something only I would know. I could barely hear there conversation but I still heard.

"Fred, me and Bree… well it may be hard to understand this, and we don't think anything bad will happen but… we feel no more thirst." He explained coolly.

Fred just stared his expression going from blank, to confused, VERY quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, something ive only seen humans do. Very uncommon for vampires. Vampires do feel anger, though. I saw the two exchange a few more words, most likely not good judging by there facial expressions, which is when I decided to tune out of the conversation. Then Fred walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"Just let him cool down. He's upset right now." Diego explained to me, sitting beside me, sighing. I looked down, fiddling with my fingers.

"How are we going to feed Diego? It's just not in me to kill anymore..." I said sadly.

"I dunno Bree… but right now it's not essential we worry about that, I think we'll be fine for awhile at least." Diego concluded and I nodded blankly, deciding for fate to take its own path on this one.

"So what do we want to do tonight, Ms Bree?" He flirted to me, poking me in the side, causing me to smile and laugh.

"I really don't know! Let's check out those fliers Fred brought in." Diego suggested.

Then an idea hit me.

"How about Yellowstone?" I said smiling, "I always wanted to see that when I was young-" I paused, then continued, "younger, well I also heard a theory about it being a huge volcano or something to." I blabbered on, yet Diego still listened intently, and laughed.

"Sounds… dangerous." He said raising an eyebrow, "like a secret ninja's only kind of mission." He said flirting again, which made me warm inside again. How sweet. I think.

"Yea and those hot springs…" I heard him mutter under his breath, smiling at me, which I then slapped him playfully back.

"Either way…" I started, "that's a trip for a whole day not one night silly." I told him, looking at the clock.

"Andd it's already 7." I also added.

"Movie night?" He suggested, and I sighed. To be truthful I was sorta sick of movie nights… oh well.

"Sure." I said, sitting down on the bed, settling in. _Might as well doze off while im at it right?_ I sighed.

Diego must've caught my disappointment, because the next thing I knew, I was on his back being carried across the room, kicking open the door, and shutting it with his foot.

"Heyyy!" I said in a very girly teenage voice, which made his grin grow even bigger. "Where are you even taking me?" I asked curiously, tightening my grip around his shoulders.

"You'll see." He said across the back of his shoulder, and started walking.

Surprisingly he carried me a long time.

We exited the hotel briskly; he must've known where we were going. The night was full of bright stars, I never noticed them before, all I used to know was a cramped dirty house full of senile vampires. Day in day out. I never noticed its natural pull of beauty.

I must've had my head cocked for awhile, because Diego noticed and stopped to turn his head toward me, giving me a strange look that turned to a laugh. I must've looked like a little kid staring at the sky so blankly. Like I cared at all. So I laughed.

We did get a few strange looks along the way, but a few passersby's just looked at us like any other normal people would. A couple in love.

Soon enough we arrived… at a Barnes and Noble. I couldn't be more thrilled. Diego finally set me down, and I booked into that store like a kid for candy. I couldn't help it. I was an addict in recovery (which was failing miserably).

All it took was 5 minutes, and I had an armful of fiction and nonfiction stories. The lady at the checkout was nice enough to mention to me the backpacks set out at the counter, which I thankfully grabbed. Even as a vampire, carrying that many books, no way and no thank you.

We once again exited into the night, as Diego insisted I be carried once again. I didn't really have a choice... considering he threw me on his back. So I let him. I let my body relax limp against his back.

We walked for miles at the least, into a beautiful grassy field, freshly cut I could smell. He must've stuffed a blanket as well into our purchases, as he pulled one out of the backpack I carried, setting it onto the dry grass. He sat down, and beckoned me next to him, and we lay staring at the stars, just talking about normal talk for once. We lay just staring into each others eyes, cuddling like normal people. He was warm again. He would kiss my forehead on and off as well. It was all really sweet.

I turned my head to the side for a moment, looking out into the woods next to us briefly. Which was a big mistake. I saw two looming eyes from the darkness, and immediately my vampire senses kicked in.

_Diego, look out into the woods. _I called to him in my thoughts, and he immediately responded, turning my direction. I felt him stiffen behind me. I focused my vision into the woods, kicking in my night vision. What I saw I couldn't believe.

* * *

:O no wayy! a cliffy! hehe :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I havent updated in a week! It took me awhile to get this chapter right, and I wanted it perfect for you readers out there! Thank you to anyone/everyone who has read and or reviewed so far I truly appreciate it! Keep reviewing, and keep reading. I love you guys! Now for the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Natalie?" I whispered, questioning.

Diego just looked on with me, a blank expression written on his face.

Natalie was one of us, one of the "red eye" or "new born" as we were referred to. She stayed with us in Riley's hell hole of a house; she was one of the few friends I made there. The rest; either killed or insane. And right now she looked like the others, crazy. Her beautiful blonde hair was a wreck, all knotted. Her eyes were wild, with lust, and some other venomous and ominous expression plastered on her pale face. Her stature was hunched over, more viscous looking then anything else. Her eyes were red, but much much darker then usual, almost black.

I was scared of her in that moment, which is exactly when she headed straight for us.

I got to my feet, ready to confront her if need be, which one of my less pleasing options was. If she was here to hurt us, which hopefully she wasn't, I could try and convince her not to. After all she was my friend, deep down. She had to remember. I clenched my hands at my sides, prepared to strike if I needed to.

Diego rose silently beside me, calm and collected, like he knew this was going to happen at some point. Which I should have considered myself. We couldn't have been the only ones to run, anyway.

She stared us down for just a moment, as if studying us for any feral attacks that we would be preparing to throw. But just for a moment. Then she softened up, and that much told me she was scared.

I ran to her and hugged her, and heard her wheeze out my name, "Bree?" It was more of a question then a statement. It took her a few seconds, but she hugged me back, but she seemed torn. I pulled myself away, afraid to make her uncomfortable. I stepped away from her.

"How are you here? How did you find us? What happened? Why are you here?" My tone was relief and happiness; the questions spilling out of my mouth, almost endlessly, until Diego stepped in beside me, touching my shoulder firmly. His mind spoke to me.

_Bree, Riley sent her. Read her expression. The last question is the one we need answered._

My mind screamed back with one unanswered question: _why?_

"Bree im really happy to see your alive," Natalie exclaimed for a moment, then got serious, and stood her ground. She had changed, in that short of time.

"But… that's the problem, that's why im here." She spoke, and rambled, almost sadly. _What happened to my Natalie? _My mind screamed again, and I beckoned for it to shut up.

"Riley sent me." She spoke calmly as she explained, "actually he sent everyo-… well, everyone who lived through the fight that is…" She got quiet, "we were told to look for runaways. He knew whoever had run away, couldn't have gotten very far. He sent us around Washington, and the surrounding states, like here. He told us... To kill survivors... if we found them." Her voice broke.

"No, no no. Natalie you can't." I exclaimed calmly, fighting to win her side back, rather then plead for our lives.

"This isn't you, and we both know it." I said softly, pleading with my hands. She just stared blankly at me.

"What choice would I have? I go back to Riley empty handed, I get killed. Diego im even surprised your alive, Riley said he left you for dead!" She nearly screamed, clearly upset.

"Bree, this isn't my decision and you know it. I prayed to god you were alive, but I also prayed I wouldn't find you, not you." She spoke, broken, but sounding assure of her decision.

"I have to kill you." She spoke the words, which penetrated my very eardrums, making me feel even slightly boggled.

"What?" I asked confused, but knowing the answer. She looked me in my eyes, fighting for her life, but fighting for Diego and I's, as well. I even started feeling faint, which is when Diego stepped in front of me slightly, as I held onto his leather jacket for support. I couldn't believe what was going on right here, right now.

Everything I never wanted to happen was happening.

"No." Diego spoke strongly to Natalie; it even looked like she flinched. She was scared. I spoke through clenched teeth to Diego.

"Don't hurt her." I said slowly, regaining my strength, making my words as strong as possible. Diego grew quiet for a moment, and everything stopped moving, just for that moment.

"I can't let her hurt you, Bree." He said, torn. "Not you." He stepped clearly in front of me now, ready to protect me. Natalie just studied us, figuring it all out. She stepped back for a moment, deciding her actions. Then her posture went limp and quiet like a scolded child, she bowed her head.

"Im sorry." She spoke quietly, which is when the first blow came. From scolded to menacing, she ran full speed at us, screaming relentlessly, she scratched at Diego's stomach. He dodged her attack, extending his arm and grabbing hers, flipping her onto the grass, on which no more then 5 minutes ago Diego and I peacefully lay. She rebounded on him flashing her teeth, grabbing his leg making him fall to his knees, punching him cleanly across the jaw right after. She got to her feet, kicking him in the stomach.

He rolled back onto his feet, kicking her across the field, as I saw a small scratch mark across his jaw. I watched, speechless, in a different world. The fight went on and on, there battle endless. She would punch, he would dodge. She would scratch, he would kick. Minutes went by, as my eyes drifted to the night sky.

The moon was a pale white, bright and spooky, almost haunting, as it was covered by the clouds. I felt a cold breeze dance across my skin, chilling me to the bone. I took a look at myself, then, and realized something. I looked normal. My skin looked like opaque stone, and for the first time my clothes didn't look ratty. I looked human, that scared me way more than the fighting. I looked up from myself, frightened.

Then I saw her, after dodging Diego's punch, her fist glisten as she pulled something from behind her.

"Diego watch out!" I screamed out, my plea lost in the wind, as I started racing towards the fighting pair. she started plummeting the object toward his chest, and in the next few moments, it would be in his dead heart, most likely to kill him, his last and final time.

Then came the whistle. It lasted a split second, something piercing through the air, it flashed by faster then light, but slow enough for me to identify it. But not slow enough for me to react. It was a butchers knife, and it flew straight into Natalie's chest. I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys thanks for waiting I was going to wait another day to build suspense but I know what its like to wonder whats going to happen so heres a treat, another chapter not even 24 hours later. your welcome :). please review this chapter I worked hard on it just for you guys!

* * *

Chapter 7

What happened next I couldn't explain.

I ran even faster, until I was at her side. Her eyes were wide in shock, the metal tip sticking through her back, and then the blood started to pour. Her eyelids fluttered, as she stared down at the gaping wound in her chest. Then she collapsed into my arms. I was so scared. My hands were shaking as I pulled the knife from her chest earning a groan of pain from Natalie. I looked off into the distance, and saw Fred standing far away, shaking. I needed no nod of assurance, because in his face, I knew he'd done it.

Tears ran down my face. I didn't care if she tried to kill us, and I didn't care if she was with Riley. She was my friend. The worst part was what she whispered through open mouth.

"I can't feel anything..." She muttered softly, her body starting to convulse, "im so scared Bree." She whispered, clinging to me now. And I couldn't even do anything. She was a vampire; nobody could help; because she'd already died once.

I sat holding her there for what seemed like hours as her body tried to fend off death. Her legs flailed wildly, obviously involuntary, as her red eyes stared into mine ever so calmly. I couldn't understand how our death could see peaceful in her eyes.

I could hear Diego yelling off in the distance, obviously to Fred. I could tell they were fighting ferociously. I looked up into the night sky; I had never felt this kind of pain before, ever in my life. Tonight, my human side decided to rear its ugly head, and it was something I wasn't and could never be prepared for. I started to shake.

Natalie spit blood out of her mouth then, coughing, her cold skin getting colder to the touch. I let the tears fall onto her dark blazer spattered with her blood. I looked her in the eyes once more, captivated by her beauty that I'd never noticed up close. She had a soft face, and… green eyes? The red that was once there was fading now, being replaced by green. She was becoming human, that much I knew inside myself. This is when she spoke her final words.

"Bree… I knew I was going to die soon either way but…" she struggled, her body convulsing again, more blood rushing out of her ice cold body, "if it would be anybody to kill me… im glad I spent these last few minutes with you." She spoke, and in that moment I knew I was losing my best friend. Which is when her body convulsed one last time, as she clenched her eyes shut, then went limp, and relaxed into my arms, as she fell into deaths hands for the second, and final time.

It was silent those next few minutes. I cried, let my shaking rack my body silently. After that, I went numb once again, I let the vampire back in. All I remember next was Diego picking up my body, cradling me close, whispering lost assurances into my ear, as he carried me away from my second dead best friend, I could tell I was trying to scream, but my throat was hoarse and I couldn't nearly get out anything at all. I heard Fred grunt, and heard him drag the body into the woods. Without even thinking I knew he was going to burn it.

The cold night had numbed me, I didn't feel the wind against my skin, and I didn't feel Diego holding me. I didn't feel much of anything. I didn't think, and I didn't move.

It seemed like hours had passed when we got back to the hotel. We must've gotten strange looks, considering my hands and clothes were probably covered in Natalie's blood. Diego just looked at everyone quickly, making sure to calm them and erase there memories of this situation ever happening.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in the hotel bed, under the sheets, the lights off. I was also somehow in a fresh nightgown that I clearly don't remember purchasing. The city lights were peeping through the curtains like an unending night. I breathed softly, letting the memories of the night flood back into me. The only thing keeping me sane was the stone body wrapped around me.

Diego. I could tell he wasn't sleeping, but definitely nodded off. At least enough for me to sneak away quietly. I took a quick survey around the room, it was just us. For some reason, that relieved me. I also spotted my backpack by the bed. I snuck into the bathroom, shutting the door. I finally got a look at myself in the mirror.

My brown hair was dirty and messy, it looked like I ran through a wind storm and fell in a mud puddle. My face was also matted with mud, and tear streaks were left in some places. My eyes looked animalistic, and I could suspect none the less of them to be that way. I had no reason to relax. Then I decided to take a shower.

I turned the water warm, quickly washing my hair and scrubbing my face and body barbarously, trying not to think. Then I sat in the shower, weak. I let the water run over my body, like a massage to my tense muscles, I let my body win then, and I relaxed. I had no right to. I curled into a ball and cried a little, before biting my lip to stop the tears and distract the pain.

I let the water run cold over my body, making me shiver, but I didn't care. I didn't want to move. After a while the water was shut off by someone, and I was picked up and wrapped in a towel. I felt a strong pair of arms cradle my shaking body, trying to warm me. I let myself think wild thoughts as I willed my eyes not to open.

_Vampires aren't supposed to shake, they aren't supposed to feel. Are they? No. They aren't supposed to cry either right? No way._

I fought internally with myself, trying to keep myself occupied with stupid questions while someone slipped clothes onto me, there hands were soft surprisingly. My hair was towel dried as I was sat into a chair and stared off into space.

After awhile I was carried back into the bed and put under the sheets. I felt kind of ridiculous for that reason, being babied. But at least for tonight, at least for tonight, could I be numb? Could I be babied?

A pair of strong arms wrapped me close in arms, as I met a familiar pair of blue eyes, as I heard a whisper of my name for the second time that night.

"Bree." Diego said softly, as he saw me swallow back the tears that were going to sting my eyes, which is when he pulled me tight to his body, never letting me go. He let me cry that night, he let me be weak. He let me be... Me, and I wasn't too scared, or to afraid, or nervous, to show it.

"I love you." He spoke softly into my ear.

No words were exchanged for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Dont hate me even though I know you do right now. Im sorry I havent updated in awhile. Writers do have there own personal lives as well :) This is more over a filler chapter, but I promise the next will be better! Even if I havent exactly thought of what my next idea is yet... but I will =)

* * *

Chapter 8

I know vampire couldn't sleep, but that night, I must've. I must've been dreaming.

_I was in a beautiful field of flowers and wheat. I could feel the sun shining on my skin and the breeze caress my face, and it felt amazing. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling peaceful. The sky was blue like the ocean, clouds looking perfectly placed in the air. It smelled of lilacs and roses._

_My hair was spread out around my head, my fingers twirling around in the green blades of grass in which I lay. I was wearing a pink sundress, with pretty flip flops to match._

_Bree! I heard a faint voice calling for me. I sat up, looking around not seeing anything because the wheat was blocking my view. I stood up, looking into the setting sun, and all around me._

_Nothing. So I sat back down, huddling my arms to my chest, at the sudden drop in temperature crawled in._

_I looked out at the setting sun again, and it was setting faster then I thought, as the moon started to take over its place. Another breeze rolled in, stronger then the last. I realized I was alone. I shut my eyes for a moment, swallowing to calm myself. When I opened my eyes, I was in the dark woods, and I was freezing. I could see my breath in front of me, and my body convulsed. I got up and started walking around trying to figure out where I was exactly._

_Eventually I gave up. My breath was coming in shorter light breaths, as I wrapped my arms around my body. The night seemed to envelop me, the moon almost mocking me, as it floated in the sky, knowing exactly where its place was. Where was my place?_

_I heard a branch break behind me, and felt a cold breath on the back of my neck, and I froze in fear, closing my eyes, waiting for the worse. I stood as still as possible. The cold lasted for only moments, as it swirled around my body, before rushing far away from me. Then I ran._

_At some point my flip flops must've either broken or fallen off, I could feel the cold forest floor against my feet as I ran. I ran through branches, and shrubs, as they tore at my skin and my dress. My throat was dry and parched, almost like it was on fire, but I ran faster._

_I could feel it... something following me, and I didn't stop to see what it was. Its presence was closer and closer every passing minute, and the forest seemed endless and it kept getting darker and darker as I went, farther into nowhere. Then I heard it again._

"_Bree." It spoke, right into my ear, almost taunting. I whipped my head around to look, and ended up tripping my left foot over a fallen branch, and I fell into a soft pile of leaves. I was breathing wildly, hyperventilating. All I could think of was him… his name on the tip of my tongue. I rustled around to stand up once more, and opened my eyes meeting a terrifying pair of red eyes, staring right into me. It breathed once before speaking._

"_Thirsty Bree?" It asked the voice female. No. It couldn't be.. I gasped. It couldn't be... But it was. I didn't have enough time to speak before she came at me full speed, biting into the soft flesh of my neck, and I screamed._

I shot up in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs, as I felt a familiar pair of cool arms wrap around me, as my scream was hushed by their chest. I clung to Diego hard, and didn't let go. My body was shaking from the nightmare, as I cried once more, and he held me without another word.

I couldn't figure it out. I knew what my dream was about, Natalie. It wasn't even a question, those burning red eyes. They were haunting me.

I cried for a long time letting it out. These past few days have been more than hectic – especially for a newborn vampire; who coincidentally was also a teen. The perfect mixture for disaster.

"Bree I can't stand you hurting like this, its killing me inside." Diego said sincerely, cupping my face, "it's like all you are is skin and bone." He held me close to him. I swallowed, regaining control over myself slowly, sorting out my thoughts. Then I realized something, we were still in Montana. We needed to get out, and fast. We would be found.

I met Diego's eyes, communicating through my mind with him.

_It's time to focus… I can't let this bother me anymore right now. We have to get out of Montana Diego, or he will know. She never went back to him. He'll know exactly where we are. Once a vampire knows a general direction, they'll trace or path. Straight back here. _I spoke slowly and seriously. He was silent for a moment, as I let the night take its full impact on me. I thought clearly, for once in a very long time.

_Im hurting everyone around me doing this… I was weak tonight, and I can't let that happen again. I know Diego loves me, and I love him… but that doesn't make a difference right now, we have to focus._

I climbed out of Diego's arms, his face looking slightly dejected. I gave him "the look" which told him flat out, we have to focus.

I walked to the window, looking out at the rising sun of morning. A new day was just beginning and so was our new direction. When the sun sets today, we needed to be far away from Montana. Far enough for no one to think we'd be.

I'd eventually face him… It couldn't be left on an empty page. We'd have to face Riley. But now was not a good time for us, we still needed more training and centering our focus, we couldn't let him into our heads. I was pissed.

"Find Fred, were leaving as soon as sun hits noon." I spoke over my shoulder to Diego, and I heard him rise, to come to my side, as he turned me into one of his hugs, embracing me. I had no choice, I accepted it. He loved me, and I loved him, vampire or human; even if we were stuck somewhere in the middle of those two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diego, Fred, and I walked out of that hotel for the last time as sun hit high noon, as I had planned. We walked the streets of Montana slowly, discussing and planning out our next move quietly.

"How about WI?" I suggested, getting weird look from them both.

"Just a suggestion..." I grunted, as both boys discussed quietly. The morning was warm, I could feel it. I loved it.

A feeling shot through me. I turned around quickly, meeting face to face with a red headed woman. She stared me down intently, her red eyes capturing my focus.

"Where do you think you're going little miss Bree?" She mocked, tilting her head, pushing me roughly down to the ground. Diego caught me before my head slammed into the concrete.

"Who… are you?" My voice shook, her stance alone sent me to chills. Was this? No. It couldn't be. _Her? _She laughed light heartedly, which scared me that much more.

"Silly little girl. Of course im "her." I'm here to send you a message." She spoke lowly, grabbing at Fred's neck, throwing him across the street, as he rolled the rest of the way. He got to his feet slowly, wincing. _What the hell? How is he hurt?_

"Run!" Fred ordered to us, his body being slammed into a building.

"NO!" I screamed, my eyes going wide. My mind raced, feelings battling each other back and forth. _Run! Hide! Save him! He's you're friend! _It was like I had two consciences, battling it out in my head. I stepped back, as Fred's head hit the concrete ground his body ricocheting.

"I'm not stupid you fool! I know you led them here! You helped them to safety when you would know what would happen! I found you! Now you're to be punished." She screamed at him, her eyes piercing into my skull like daggers.

"Listen to your friend here, little one, unless you want this to happen to you as well. This is your warning for you two, now run. This is merely entertainment for me. Rylee has soon not forgotten about you. He sent me here to kill you, and I plan on fulfilling his one wish, even if it may not be right now. Your death is on its way." She said through her teeth, slamming her boot into Fred's skull, knocking him unconscious or dead. I couldn't tell.

Diego pulled me onto his shoulders without warning; I had no chance to save Fred. We sped off with lightning speed.

"We have to save him Diego! Go back! We have to help him!" I felt almost a ghost tear run down my cheek.

"Are you stupid Bree? She knows your battling humanity! She wanted you to stay! I read her thoughts, just as she read yours! She wants to use our only weakness against us! I know you like feeling human but think like a vampire once and a while!" He ordered, and I fell silent.

He never yelled at me like that. For hours we raced on and on, even I knew that. We were going far away. As the sun set over the horizon, Diego set me down on what I now realized was a giant rock. We were in the desert, most likely Mexico.

Lost in my thought I didn't notice that for awhile, Diego was looking at me. His piercing blue eyes staring into mine, which is when I realized I couldn't breathe. I was literally falling to pieces, but his presence kept me glued together. I knew he was mad. He paced on our rock for long minutes, his steps finally slowing down, as he sat next to me.

I studied his face for the first time since we met, like really studied. His face wasn't nearly as rough as I thought, more defined really. I let my hand reach up to his face, and cradle his cheek, his skin baby soft to the touch. He was something irregular, but perfect. Tough yet soft. He sighed into my touch, holding my hand. We were in the midst of hell right now, but completely alone and out of harm. For now, at least.

"Bree… I'm sorry about what I said earlier I-" He attempted to explain

That's when I realized I wanted him, needed him. Ever since I had been trying to put my "human" feelings in the back of my head to the best of my ability, they must've been growing. I looked up to him, scooting closer till I was up against him.

At first he was surprised, and then he started to understand. At that moment, I wasn't shaky or even nervous, I knew what I needed, and so did he. He beckoned to me then, pulling me onto his lap, me straddling him. I looked into his eyes once more, before he voluntarily bent his neck slightly to the side, as I saw him swallow, the lump in his throat bob up and down. It was him and only him I craved and needed.

I lifted my head to his neck, kissing below his ear, breathing on it softly, before softly licking along his neck, electing a shiver, which only made me more excited and strong. I paused for a moment, as I felt the presence of his lips on my neck, sweetly kissing my neck. Then I bite his neck, and start drinking the sweet sweet blood. Soon enough, I feel something even stronger. Diego's drinking from me as well, slow, but sweet.

Diego pulled me closer, softly grunting into my neck; as I let my fangs slide out of his neck, tilting my head back in pure ecstasy, and for once, I let myself just feel. I let the emotions fall into me, closing my eyes, as I let a moan escape my lips. A moan that fell between happiness and pure, sexual, fantasy. I didn't even care at that time. Even if I was a vampire I was still 18 meaning I could choose to do, and be with, whoever I wanted.

That's when Diego slowed his drinking, pulling his fangs quickly from my neck, forcing my face to meet his. What I saw was deep, deep, blue. Within those deep blues, underlay a subtle hint of… lust. That's when he kissed me, but this was different. The feeling of love pouring out of his kisses was stronger then ever, and I could feel the lust as well. His hands caressed my back, his intentions clearly innocent at the most.

The feelings were stronger then ever now, which is why I decided to pull away. I closed my eyes, taking un-necessary breaths that Diego and I shared. It was quiet for awhile, and then we finally spoke.

"Bree… I wouldn't ever do anything you wouldn't want. Ever. I love you to much to hurt you. That's why I'm sorry I yelled earlier... It hurt me to hurt you like that. Fred knows that we wanted to save him, but he knew better. He's putting himself at risk to save us, because he loves us. Ms. Bree, you surprise me further and further, and your selflessness is more than enough. You did the right thing." He spoke seriously, as I felt a tear slip down my cheek, letting the feelings come in waves of the past few days.

"I love you so much." I said softly.

I let myself feel, for the second time that night. Diego just held me close, as the sand blew across the desert floor, a beautiful purple pink sunset cradling us in its comforting embrace. As I closed my eyes, I felt my human side start to creep in, taking over. Diego's warm arms lifted me almost in slow motion; it's all I remember before sleep cradled me gently to bed.


End file.
